How did we end up together?
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: How did Fine and Shade end up together anyway? Well this is my interpretation. FinexShade oneshot. Fyi i don't know if this really happened, it's sad i've never read the manga! I can't find it anywhere. *cries*


**New Fanfiction! This time a cute anime called Fushigiboshi no Futagohime! :D**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I am not so happy.I love Shade/Eclipse, and were dating! Let me explain how did this happened.

This happened not long before my twin sister, Rein and I's birthday.

**-Flashback-**

**_"I'm so happy!" Rein squealed with glee. "I have the chance to dance with Bright-sama!" she finished with hearts for eyes. 'I want to dance with Shade.' I thought to myself. "My my my, Fine-sama I never noticed how long your hair is." Camelot-san said as she walked in. "Oh yeah, I've never noticed either." I mumbled "Why don't you let your hair out? You look lovely Fine-sama." She finished "I guess I will." I said and decided to let the hair that was now up to my knees out. (In the anime when her hair was in twin drills I looks like its mad long if it was straight so she HAS long hair to me :P)_**

**-Time skip-**

**_When we were downstairs the party had began and all out friends came over. "Lione-san!" Rein greeted her, "Hello, Fine, Rein are you enjoying the party?" she asked us. "Yes how about you?" "I am enjoying it very much." "Ah Fine!" Bright came to greet us. "Waaaaaaaa!" Rein squealed "Bright-sama!" he got close to me, "How are Princess?" he said flirtatious. 'Gahhh I don't like him that way!' I thought. "I'm fine." I said and pushed Rein on him. "Why don't you to go dance? I'll talk with Lione a little longer." They left and I sighed with relief. "It seems that Shade is not here, and you put your hair down for him too." She said that last part giggly. I blushed," I DID NOT!" I yelled and everyone stared. "Haha, Gomen." I said embarrassed, I walked away from Lione still giggling._**

**_"Haaa!" I sighed. 'I did want to look nice for him, but if he's not here.' I thought to myself. "What are you moping about? It's your birthday." A flower appeared in my face, "A-a! It's a happy flower!" I turned to the source and it was Shade! Smiling at me. I blushed and looked away. He held some of my hair and I turned around at him, he kissed it! "It's nice seeing you with your hair down." He blushed at me, I automatically blushed back._**

**-Interruption!-**

"Hahahaha! Stop Shade!" I laughed he's ticking me. "I'll tell the rest of our story." He kissed me and I was so in shock I just stood there.

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Now let's finish the story.

**-Continuation of the flashback-**

_**"Fine i-." "Fine!" I was cut off by Bright. 'This guys annoys me! Always trying to get Fine to like him, he's so blind. Yet he's still my best friend.' "Wanna dance?" he asked her cheerfully. She looked back at me, "It's okay we'll switch partners not to long." I told her, she smiled and walked towards Bright. 'I really wanted to confess, geez Bright way to ruin it.' I thought and got up towards the dance floor. Ahhhh Fine looks so beautiful. "Fine! Rein! Your welcoming speeches!" Camelot yelled at them. "Ahh alright, we'll be right there!" –After the speeches- Fine was walking down and I just gazed at her from the closet desert table. She smiled and waved at me and without looking missed a step and fell down.**_

_**"Fine!" I ran over to her and caught her, she had some tears in her eyes. "Hey…it's alright I got you Fine." I told her and she opened her eyes. "Shade! Thank you!" she jumped on me with a hug and we fell over, she was on top of me. 'This was not a good look for me at her parents.' We got up and she slipped on her dress and pulled me down. Now I was on top of her, 'And this looked even worse!' but that's was not the only thing, we were KISSING! We separated immediately, "Gomen." We said in unision with made us even more embarrassed. No one seemed to mind so I wanted to make sure she was okay. I walked up to her and she looked at me blushing. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes thank you." She said back, "I'll go tell my parents I'm okay, ill talk later." She started to walk away.**_

_**"Wait!" I shouted, she turned back, "Hmm?" "I-I, 'Come on Shade say it!' "About you, i- uh i-." "He loves you~pomo." "Pomo! Where have you been?" "Sleeping." He yawned. "Wait. You love me?" she blushed. "Y-yea." My faced was redder than a tomato. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way!" I walked away and she pulled my hand. "Wait! I-i-." "She's also loves you~pomo." "Really?" "Mhm." She blushed. *push* She was in my arms. "You two work this out I'm going back to my nap~pomo." Pomo said and left us together.**_

_**Music came on and everyone started dancing together. When the dancing was over me and Fine were on the balcony, just talking like always. "Nee-wouldn't it be nice if we woke up as boyfriend and girlfriend?" I finally said. "Wha-" she looked my way but I kissed her. "Be my girlfriend?" I asked her. "Yea!" she smiled, I kissed her cheek and stood on the end of the balcony. "See you tomorrow, girlfriend." I almost jumped off then she pulled my hand. "How can you say that without being embarrassed!" she blushed. I wanted to get away so I wouldn't be a tomato again. So I kissed her one last time and jumped off. "Bye!" I ran away hoping she wouldn't see my tomato face.**_

**-End of Flashback-**

"I ended it wonderfully." I said proudly. "Whatever." Fine laughed. I threw a pillow at her. "Hey!" she shouted and got two pillows she threw them and missed. "If you want to catch me, gotta be quicker than that!" we started chasing each other, when we got tired we just sat side by side. "I love you, Fine." "I love you too, Shade."

* * *

**Okay i have to admit, this was NOT my best story lol. I really suck at oneshots if i don't have a specific plot. Anyway i hope you like this story. Please Review~ 3**


End file.
